Lucifer
by Shion Ameterasu
Summary: For the past 200 years Allen and Kanda have been trapped inside the innocence, the heart. At the same time Okumura Rin defeated the 'Impure King' they emerged. Join Allen (Allene) and Kanda as they defeat Satan! Yullen with a Fem!Allen. Strictly NO YAOI! (I don't get how my sister loves it...) HIATUS AND UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: The Survivors

A.N Well, since this is Yullen I wanna make some changes.

Firstly NO YAOI! I think yaoi is plain weird.

Secondly I'm calling Allen Alene until she gets married, then I'll call her Akina or something.

Thirdly, Alena sometimes calls herself Allen to people she doesn't trust. Fourthly, all the Noahs except the Earl can be reincarnated.

Lastly, the fanfiction enjoy. I do not own -man or Blue Exorcist. If I did they wouldn't exist.

Lucifer Chapter 1

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Everything has been purified." Ucchusma said. "I'm leaving."

Rin just stared.

"Um... I wonder which you are, a human or a demon." With that Ucchusma left, disappearing into the sky leaving a dazed Rin. Rin closed Kurakata and turned around to see Bon and Shura suddenly felt a huge wave of 'holy' power and hunched over.

"Okumura!" Bon shouted concerned.

"Bon, Shura, it hurts." Rin said as he hissed in pain then promptly fainted.

"Rin!" Shura shouted and ran over to see how he was. Rin lay on the hard ground, his tail curled tightly around his stomach. At that very moment a soothing green light shone from where the impure king rose. A green translucent crystal stood at the centre of the light with the faint outline of two human bodies floating in the middle. "Beautiful." Shura breathed out. The crystal, along with the light, started fading.

An old man and a young woman was on the ground asleep. Shura walked forward to inspect the bodies. As she neared the bodies she realised one of them was a young girl with short hair instead of an old man. She had soft pure white hair, an angelic face and a harsh red scar. She was wearing an expensive black and torn coat. Just to be blunt she looked like an Angel sent from god but she was covered in wounds.

The other who was thought to be a young woman was actually a man with long hair and the same expensive coat also covered in wounds. Shura quicky checked their pulses. Steady beats, they were alive.

"Shura!" Koneko cried running up to her. Behind him was Shima and the others. "Who are they?"

"Dunno! They just appeared out of nowhere." She explained. He sweatdropped at her rather carefree tone.

"We should take them to True Cross Academy they're hurt."

TIME-SKIP Alene P.O.V

I woke up with a massive headache, nothing like your Noah awakening. A young nurse came and started rushing out of the room yelling, "Patient 56 is up!" 'Alene!' Neah echoed. ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

'Neah!' I replied.

'Call me Daddy!' He protested. 'Anyway, do you want me to jog your memory?'

'Yes please.' I replied politely.

'Well, remember when you defeated the Earl? You were so exhausted I had to bring your soul to the Ark. Your body was trapped on the Earth thanks to the Earl.' He said dramatically. 'Anyway, it was there I told you I was your father and you spent the next 200 years without a physical body, like Road. Your innocence, the Heart, kept your body from rotting! So far you have found Road, the twins and Wrath.' He smiled. 'I believe the doctor will be coming soon.'

As if on cue the doors burst open and a Male doctor clad in white came rushing in muttering things like 'A miracle!' And 'This is scientifically impossible.'

"Who are you?" I asked as innocently as I carefully chose my words.

"Nirisaki Fuu." He replied. "What's your name?" I held my head pretending to try to remember something important.

"A-Al-Allen Walk...er?"

"Walker-San, do you remember anything?" He asked again.

"I...Mana?"

"Do you know who this 'Mana' is?" I shook my head faking a look of fear.

"Stay here okay." The doctor turned away and walked out of the room.

'Allene, nice act. Going with the 'Amnesiac' act.' Neah said. 'You should look for the rest of the Noah Clan.''

'Got it father.'

'Aw! My cute adorable daughter called me Father! I'm so-' Neah's rambling went on as a weird 'clown' came ridiculous, he had purple hair and a goatee and he wore a white tailcoat with purple and pink.

"Walker-San, I am Mepisto Pheles. It is a pleasure to meet you destroyer of time and Kanda Yuu." He grinned. I heard a grunt but ignored it.

"How do you know about me." I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes. He chuckled. "Alene Walker I am a demon. My father told me you had the power to purify me." He paused. "It's fine if I just call you Allen-San?" I nodded. "Well, Allen-san, this is True Cross Academy, formerly known as 'The Black Order.' In this age there are actual demons, unlike the 'Akuma' you fought, demons normally feel the need to inflict pain on others to feel better."

'Such a sad species.' Neah commented. 'Agreed.' I answered. "So, to protect ourselves from demons, we created exorcists! Because of that we needed to make a school. The True Cross cram school, that's where we train kids to become exorcists, there are currently 10 students learning to become exorcists." He made a dramatic pause. "So! I have a proposal. Would you two like to join True Cross Academy? You have nothing to lose."

"I... Let me think about it..." I answered. "I'll come back tomorrow!" Mepisto said walking out. Once Mepisto was out I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Kanda, What should I do?" I asked sullenly.

'I think you should go for it Allene, it's not like you have anything to lose.' Neah answered immediately. 'I didn't ask you!' I told my father as he mentally shrugged.

"Moyashi-" Kanda started to say but I cut him off, "MY NAME IS ALLENE!"

"I don't really what the f$*&amp; we do." He said

'I suggest you think about tomorrow, Allene.' Neah cut it.

'I guess your right, I'm just over thinking. Thanks Dad.'

'You called me Dad you adorable little-' He started ranting. 'Don't call me LITTLE!' I screamed mentally.

'Sorry, sorry, night...' Neah said. "Thank you for your help, Bakanda, goodnight." I closed my eyes and started falling asleep. 'Night Neah.'

'Mean daughters...'

'I HEARD THAT!'

SAME TIME WITH MEPISTO (He's the demon if time and space he can get from the hospital to his room in an instant.)

Rin P.O.V

"This," he waves a small bottle around. "Takes away the ability of people to see demons."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" I demanded.

"Your so cheeky, there's no way I'd give it to you for free."

I grumbled. "I'll give you two assignments." He continued. "Once their done I'll give it to you."

Ring. Ring.

Mepisto picked up his, bright pink, cellphone. "Hello, Mepisto Pheles speaking... I'll be right there." He closed it. "I've got things to do."

"Um... what about my assignments?" I asked. "I'll leave the first one to Okumura-Sensei. The second one will be placed in your locker again." He stood up and walked to the door.

"What? Yukio?"

"Okumura-kun, congrats on getting your execution 'suspended'. Yet it's only 'suspended', but because of it you must master the demon etiquette as soon as possible." He gave me a knowing glance. "I won't be stingy in helping you in the future."

NEXT DAY - THE HOSPITAL

Allene P.O.V

"So, how do you feel?" The doctor, Nirisaki Fuu asked.

"Um... I have a really bad headache but... I feel as if I've had worse."

"Worse?" He asked. "I just don't know..." I sadly looked down. "It's alright." He said comfortingly. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"Thank you." I smiled brightly. "Nirisaki-San!" A young nurse called. "Mepisto Pheles has come to visit your patients."

"Bring him in." Mepisto walked in. "Doctor, may I have a few words with Allen-San alone?"

"I... Fine..." Nirisaki-San muttered reluctantly as he walked out. "Only five minutes though..."

"Thank you." Turning back to me he smiled. "Have you two thought about my proposal?"

"We have. I decided it would be best if I went to learn about demons." I stated firmly. "I hope to see you in a week and here is a folder with everyone your classmate's basic information." He handed me a folder, that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Goodbye."

"Will do." I replied as Mepisto-San walked out. 'Neah, make sure I don't get lost.' '

Call me Daddy!' Neah argued. 'But... Of course! Your my adorable daughter!'

'Meh!'

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer Students?

Rin's P.O.V  
"This is your new classmates Allen Walker, an exchange student from England and Kanda Yuu." Yukio stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The young girlish-looking boy with pure white hair and an awkward red tattoo said.

The guy, Kanda muttered something and the boy glared at him.

The white haired one, Allen sat down next to me and the other one sat in the far corner away from everyone.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker." He said in a friendly manner.

"Hi Allen, I'm Okumura Rin. My brother twin, Yukio is the teacher." I replied cheerfully.

"I hope we become good friends." He smiled.

"Anyway, Shiemi, Izumo you should make our way to the girls bathroom." Yukio stated. "Everyone else follow me, we need to make preparations."

"Sure!" I cheerfully said.

*~Fight goes exactly the same as the Manga~*  
Allene P.O.V

"I was really moved!" Rin says clapping his hands

"Well done you two." Okumura-Sensei congratulated, "Excellent teamwork."

Shiemi-San and Izumo-San stared before spitting out whatever saliva was in their mouth.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed, "So that's what you were preparing!"

"I'm pretty cute, aren't I?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, nice and muscular!" Izumo answered.

"But look at Allen!" Shima exclaimed.

'Damn...' I thought.

"Allen?" She asked looking around.

"Allen? Where are you?" Rin looked around. "Ah, Allen! Come out!"

'Damn he saw me...' I cursed

Rin walked to my hiding spot and pulled my hand.

"Rin-San!" I protested.

He ignored me. "Look, Allen looks like a girl!"

"I AM A GIRL!" I hissed.

"Nice one!" He laughed. He paused and looked at me.

"EH?! YOUR A GIRL?!" He exclaimed.

"I just told you that!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Wait, Allen. You're a girl..." Izumo-San asked shocked. "Then how come you have a guy's name?"

I muttered something under my breath.

Sensei cleared his throat. "Tomorrow meet me at Johan Faust's Statue. Thank you."

With those words I spun on my heels and walked away to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face and curse Kanda for threatening to castrating Okumura-Sensei so he didn't have to dress up like a girl.

TIME SKIP

I was in the ark with a stack of books studying exorcists.

'So I'm studying to be an exwire, but first I need to become a meister. A meister is a technical qualification to be an exorcist. The five categorise are Knight, Tamer, Dragoon, Aria and Doctor...'I flipped the page of the book I was reading. 'A knight wields a sword, a tamer summons demons, a dragoon uses heavy weapons, aria's recite sacred scriptures or bibles and a doctor is, well, a doctor.'

(A.N: Neah can form a solid body in the Ark)

"ALLENE! Working hard?" He asked cheerfully appearing out of nowhere with Timcampy.

I nodded. 'So I should be able to do all of them but I should focus on Knight and Tamer.'

"Neah. Come with me." Kanda muttered.

"Sure!" Neah spun and followed him. "Tim, stay with Alene!"

'Thank you, Kanda.' I thought checking the time. '30 minutes until cram school.'

TIMESKIP TO CRAM SCHOOL

Kanda P.O.V

'This f &amp;$*^% statue looks like the f &amp;$*^% headmaster.' I thought annoyed.

I grunted as I tuned out from the argument. I started thinking about the Black Order. Everyone except Alene is gone. She's the only one I have now, if you exclude Timcampy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the f &amp;$*^% statue moved and nearly squashed my 'fellow classmates'.

"Tch, you all suck." I muttered. "Mugen, activate." I withdrew Mugen and slashed the statue into pieces.

"KANDA!" The Moyashi scolded, "Now they have to replace it!"

I looked away. "Tch, it's a wealthy school." I walked away to the train rails.

Rin P.O.V

'Woah! That dude is cool but I'm not gonna lose!' I thought with determination. I drew Karukata as I readied myself for the train.

Bon jumped on the train as an attempt to stop it but I slashed it with my sword and it blew up as Bon flung off it.

"Okumura! Be careful I was on that! I could've died." Bon scolded.

"Yes mother." I said.

"I am NOT your mother!" He screamed at me.

"Are we needed at all?" Asked Konekomaru.

"Eh! Rin-San why do you look like a demon?" Allen asked surprised.

"Eh..." I said looking away uneasily.

"It's okay, I won't judge." She said with comforting eyes.

"I'm the son of Satan..." I waited for looks of hatred or fear but they never came.

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

NEXT DAY

Allen P.O.V  
"Today's mystery is in the room of portraits... They say you can see your dead face in one of them. They say there is one portrait that looks different everything you look at it." Shima explained.

"By the way Okumura-Sensei is late." Konekomaru stated.

"Tim!" I said as my golem fluttered over to me. "I want my Miterashi dango!"

Tim opened up him mouth and gave me a plate with 10 dangos on it.

"Thank you Tim!" I said eating all the dango in an instant.

"Hey Allen!" Shima said. "What's that?"

"It's my golem, Timcampy." I replied.

"Wha-" Shima said but was cut off by a scream.

"Izumo?" Rin said

"Ka-Kamiki-San?" Sheimi asked concerned.

In standing front of Izumo was an amused looking Mepisto.

"MEPISTO!" Rin exclaimed.

"Pheles-San," I said surprised.

"S-sir Pheles why are you here?!" Izumo asked shakily. "A-and the dog...?" She mumbled.

"Since Okumura-Sensei has been summoned by the Vatican today." He winked. "So I'll be substituting him today."

With that I tuned out and started to play with Timcampy. I pinched his cheeks and stretched them wide. I started to close my eyes and think about the demon sword I bought.

It had a beautiful hilt that was decorated with silver and white swirls. The blade was a shining metal with imprints of notes, according to the shop keeper the sword was named Tsubasa and had the powers of a Yukionna.

All of a sudden everything someone shouted 'Don't look at the demons!' I did as he told but left my cursed eye open.

"Okumura-kun!" Konekomaru shouted as he stabbed the demon.

"Ko-Konekomaru?" Rin asked confused.

"Come here!" Konekomaru said as he pulled Rin. "Come into the barrier. You too Allen-San, Yu-"

"Don't f &amp;$*^% call me that!" Kanda yelled coming from the opposite direction.

"Kanda! Mind your language!"

"What's going on?" Rin asked almost looking back.

"DON'T LOOK!" Konekomaru shouted effectively scaring Rin. He looked at Konekomaru confused.

"Let's form a circle and only look at each other." He looked wary. "I'm sure you've all seen... 'Something' but let's all try to stay calm, it's a shapeshifter that possessed the portrait."

"I see," Bon said. "The shapeshifter is a demon that can change its appearance to mirror what the ones who look at it fear... It's a tough one."

"When Okumura went to go slash the portrait I took off my glasses." Konekomaru explained.

"You were great, now we know the enemy." Bon remarked."I know five verses that are fatal to shapeshifters, if I recite them all then one-"

'He has a one-track mind, he doesn't use teamwork!' I thought.

"BON!" Konekomaru interrupted. "This barrier won't last long. So, please could you just listen to me?"

"I know you've been storing something up," He glared. "So say it!" He demanded.

"Bon... YOU HAVE A ONE-TRACK MIND!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"You know plenty of chants," Konekomaru continued. "But because of that you try to settle everything with chants!"

'Harsh,' I commented.

"That's your bad habit! And... There's no need to try hard to bring everyone together!"

Bon looked down at the ground as if he was hit hard. Shima was looking back and forth frantically until Konekomaru said, "Shima-San."

He squeezed in an unmanly way. I heard Kanda grunt softly from my right.

"Why do you want to become an Aria?"

"Eh! I wanted to be something that matched Bon and Koneko-San, hahahaha..." He said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"The way you are you'll fail the exam!" He scolded.

'I like this boy. Very direct.' Neah mused.

"Weell, if it happens I'll be sorry about it." He scratched his face.

"YOU ARE CLEARLY A KNIGHT!" Konekomaru pointed out. "Why don't become that?"

"Kamiki-San." He said to Izumo. "I don't know why you 'purposely' try to keep your distance."

He looked at Sheimi. "Moriyama-San be more confident."

"Y-yes!" She stuttered not expecting to be called on

"You are as powerful as everyone here."

'I somehow doubt that.' I thought.

"You're on equal terms with us you should express you opinions sincerely. Takara-kun- wait where is he?"

"Is that him?" I asked pointing to a boy sitting on a chair with his eyes closed.

"What's he doing there? Is he okay?" Rin asked.

"I wonder if he is..." Konekomaru trailed off, "I don't really trust Takara-kun to be part of our battle power, so I'll leave him be..."

'This is boring I'm sleeping.' Neah said.

"Uh, what about me?" Rin asked.

"Wait!" Konekomaru said. "Allen-San what meister are you?"

"Kanda and I are Knights." I replied. "But I have tamer abilities as well!"

"Well I don't really have anything to say to you but Kanda," he turned to look at Kanda. "Don't be so anti-social."

"Haha! Kanda he called you anti-social!" I laughed ignoring Konekomaru.

"Shut the f &amp;$ up, Moyashi!" He answered.

"Who are you calling Moyashi, Bakanda?" I growled.

"You of course who else has f &amp;$*^% white hair and is short?"

"Shut up Bakanda!" By now you could see sparks flying in the air between us.

"Don't f &amp;$*^% call me that Moyashi or I'll gut you with Mugen!" He threatened.

"I'll castrate you with Tsubasa!" I retorted

"What the f &amp;$ is Tsubasa!?" He asked rudely

"My sword!"

"Who the f &amp;$ calls their sword 'Wings'?!"

"I do!"

I glared hard.

"ALLEN-SAN! KANDA! Let Bon cast a incanta- wait, why can you look at the demons?" Konekomaru said.

"How f &amp;$ should I know, Baka monk!" Kanda retorted.

"Shut up Girlie!" I shouted.

"What the f &amp;$ did you call me, Tomboy!"

"Allen-San, can you hit the middle portrait?" Konekomaru asked.

"Pardon?"

"The portrait with a golden fancy rimmed frame."

"Ah!" I unsheathed Tsubasa. "I got it." I started placing energy in Tsubasa as if I would to Crown Clown.

"ATTACK AT THE SAME TIME!" Konekomaru shouted. "READY, GO... NOW!"

I sliced the demon portrait in a swift move. Ah, I'm so glad I got lessons from the best, Kanda. The portraits blew up in unison throwing paint and smoke all around the room.

"Yeah! We did it Konekomaru!" Rin shouted.

'Allen, I sense a Noah in Ireland.. Road I think...'Neah said in a excited tone.

"EH!" I shouted out loud by accident.

'Alene!' Neah scolded. 'Just because your excited doesn't mean you should shou-' I started drowning him out to listen to the others.

"Allen what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I remembered Kanda and I have to be somewhere." I lied quickly as I grabbed Kanda and ran out the room.

"Tch, what the f &amp;$ is wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"My name's Alene, use it! But, Neah found Road! Do you want to come with me?" I said opening an ark gate numbered 82.

Recognition flashed through his eyes and he shook his head as we walked through the gate.

"Bye Kanda, don't forget we're starting normal school tomorrow." I reminded as we separated.

I opened another gate to Ireland.

'So, where exactly?' I asked Neah.

'Ireland?' He sheepishly replied.

'Arggggg!' I thought frustrated.

'At least you don't have to search all of Russia!'

'Well here we come, Road.'

END! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Time!

Sorry for the late update, I sincerely apologise.

* * *

Chapter 3

Allene P.O.V  
I walked over to the bed Kanda was sleeping on with Tim following closely behind.

"Kanda!" I shook him recklessly trying to wake him up. "WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

He groaned softly."Che, Moyashi you didn't need to scream like a f #$%^&amp; girl in my ear." He mumbled.

"I AM A GIRL! AND MY NAME IS ALLENE! A-L-L-E-N-E!" I huffed, "And we have school!" I crossed my arms. Tim sat on my head and folded his wings.

He sat up and said, "Get out of my room, Moyashi."

"Your uniform is on the foot of your bed." I walked out the room to find the Noah of bonds, Jasdero and Devito, or as they like to call themselves Jasdevi. They were called Jasdevi in their previous reincarnation.

I walked through the white corridors of the ark and in a mere five minutes I got lost.

"Jasdero! Devito!" I shouted.

Two males, one with long black hair and another with short spiky blonde hair appeared from another corridor.

"Did you call for us?" The smarter one, Devito, asked.

"Heeheehee, Call us! Call us!" Jasdero said dumbly, his dark hair covering his face making him look like a creepy stalker.

"Yeah, Jasdevi, I need you fetch Road. I couldn't find her yesterday…" I mumbled.

They fell on the floor laughing like the two idiots they were.

"HAHAHA! I bet you got lost!" Devito mocked.

"Got lost! Hehehehehe, Got lost!" Jasdero stupidly repeated.

"SHUT UP!" I stormed away, my face flushing red with embarrassment.

'Its not my fault I couldn't find Road, its Neah's.' I thought trying to blame my lack of direction on him.

'It's not my fault!' Neah paused in thought, 'And call me Daddy!'

'You finally woke up, huh?' I asked rhetorically.

'Yeah!'

'That was a r-' I started but before I could finish my sentence I bumped into a cranky Kanda. Kanda was wearing the True Order Cross uniform though he still kept his katana, Mugen.

"Get out of my way f #$%^&amp; Moyashi!" He ordered glaring hard at me.

"SHUT UP BAKANDA! MY NAME IS ALLENE WALKER!" I shouted as I began spelling out my name, "A-L-L-E-N-E W-A-L-K-E-R! GET IT RIGHT!"

"What did you call me?"His eye was twitching rapidly.

"Bakanda! 'Cause that's what you are a Baka!" I screamed.

Before the verbal battle between us could continue a rather large ark gate materialized underneath us.

"NEAH, YOU TRAITOR!" I shouted as I fell into the gate.

* * *

Kanda P.O.V

The Moyashi and I fell out of gate onto rather soft grass she was sitting on top of me in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Neah, I will f #$%^&amp; kill you." I muttered darkly.

Moyashi stood up and patted all the dirt off her skirt. She was muttering dark curses under her breath. I finally noticed she was wearing cosmetics to cover her scar and a long reddish-brown wig to cover her hair.

"Moyashi, lets go to the class room." I stated as I stood up and walked to the entrance of the school.

"I'm NOT a MOYASHI!" She huffed.

True Order Cross was a huge school probably only for the extremely rich or the honor students, but luckily for us we had all the leftover money from the Earl which was like £984,600,000 million pounds which was about ¥169,276,993,651.80 a lot of money.

* * *

TIME SKIP – CLASSROOM

* * *

Allen and I both entered the classroom.  
"My name is Allene Walker, I'm half Japanese, half British. Its nice to meet you." Moyashi cheerfully said.

"Kanda Yuu." I said glaring at the boys sending the message 'Don't you dare touch her' and it seemed they got the message as they stopped looking lustfully at her.

"Well, Walker-san could you please sit in front of Okumura Rin. Okumura-san can you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked nicely as Rin raised his hand. "And Kanda-san please sit at the back."

* * *

LUNCH

* * *

"Yay! Lunchtime Kanda!" Moyashi cheered enthusiastically. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

We followed one of our classmates to the cafeteria area which was big as everything else was. The floor was had a pearly white gleam with absolutely no dirt and the tables and chairs were fancy and obviously expensive.

This is bad, Moyashi has a F &amp;$*^% black hole for a stomach.

I grabbed Moyashi's collar and dragged her sorry a$$ out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"Kanda! But I'm hungry!" She whined.

"Che."

"Kanda! Allen!" A familiar voice called from behind us. I stopped and looked around to see Okumura Rin.

"Rin-San!" Moyashi called. "Help me! I'm hungry and Kanda won't feed me."

He laughed, "Everything must be so expensive for you!"

"Che, Moyashi would just eat us bankrupt..." I mumbled.

Apparently, Okumura Rin didn't hear me and continued rambling. "And so, I'll cook for you! Follow me!"

'Better than Moyashi f &amp;$*^% bankrupting us.'

Moyashi and I followed Okumura outside the school to a old and broken building on the outer area of the school.

"This place is really old..." Moyashi mumbled.

"Yeah, only Yukio and I stay here."

We walked up to the door which was rotting and patched up. Rin opened the door to reveal an interior just as bad as the exterior.

The common Room was so dirty, with barely any furniture, just a simple sofa with a cracked coffee table.

A loud growl was heard as I turned to Allen.

"Che, Shut your f &amp;$*^% stomach, Moyashi." I ordered glaring at her.

"Don't call me Moyashi! My Name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N-E or are you so stupid that you can't remember, BAKANDA!" She shouted.

"What did you call me?!" I hissed.

"Bakanda! Because that's what you are! A Baka!"

Before I could continue Rin spoke up saying, "We're here!"

I snapped my head to look around the room. Unlike the common room, the kitchen/dinning room was very clean with just a speck of dirt in a couple of places.

"You two sit at a table, I'll cook some food!" Rin said as he walked into the kitchen.

Allene P.O.V

'Rin-San is so nice!' I thought as my stomach growled.

"Woah! Was there an earthquake?" Rin asked popping his head through the kitchen door.

I blushed madly, but before I could say anything Kanda said, "The f &amp;$*^% sound came from Moyashi."

"Eh?!" Rin shouted. "Then I have to go into extreme mode! Wait 5 minutes."

"Thank you Rin-San."

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER

* * *

"I'm done!" Rin called as he walked to the table with a trolley with stacks of food on it.

'Finally! He was 0.7 seconds late!' I complained to Neah.

'Hush, or you won't get to eat.'

Ignoring him I said, "Thank you Rin."

"You're welcome!" Rin said as he set the food on the table. "Eat up!" He sat down in a chair.

"Itatakimasu!" I dived into the food.

"This food is good!" I said noticing that Rins eyes were wide and his jaws were wide open.

"Moyashi always eat this much." Kanda muttered eating some Soba.

"Are you serious?!" He asked shocked as I finished eating and acted as polite as ever.

"Che," Kanda seemed to have finished his food. "Here's the money." Kanda gave him money.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Rin yelled jumping out of his seat. "Your giving me this much?!" He was staring at two ¥10,000 notes.

"What the f &amp;$ am I giving you then?" Kanda asked pissed.

"Thank you Rin! Can you make me food tomorrow?"

"Sure!" He seemed to recover from the shock. "Anytime."

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 3  
(^人^)

I'm sorry for the time it took to update. I couldn't think of anything. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!

Oh, and review if you can... I don't want to force you but Kanda might...


	4. Chapter 4: Let's go to the Festival!

Lucifer Chapter 4  


* * *

I forgot to mention that Allen, in the 200 years span was possessing a human to learn and stuff, she just can't remember well, so was Kanda but only for 100 years.

And I'm so sorry for the bug...

* * *

**Allene P.O.V**

After school, Kanda and I walked to Cram school.

"Hey Kanda," I started to say, "I saw a flyer saying the school festival is in two days..."

"Che. And?" He answered annoyed.

"Well..."

"Hurry up!"

"They only accept couples! So can we go together?" I blurted, blushing.

"Che. Fine." He answered after ten seconds.

"Thanks!"

'He said yes!¡' I thought blushing

'But if he harms you I'll KILL HIM!' Neah screamed.

'Shut up!'

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL, AFTER SCHOOL**  


* * *

  
"Um..." A boy walked up to me, Kirisaki Fuu, a classmate. "Walker-San, will you go to the festival with me?" He stammered.

'Damn... I was asked by another boy...' I thought. 'Sixth one today.'

'Its okay my cute daughter. It just shows how beautiful you look both genders.' Neah cooed. He brought back memories when a girl thought I was a guy and asked me out.

'Shut UP!'

"I'm terribly sorry, Kirisaki-San, but I'm going with someone else." I answered sincerely.

"It's alright..." He answered looking away.

"Bye!"

I waved and started to go to Exorcist Class.

* * *

EXORCIST CLASS

* * *

  
Kanda and I was standing outside a circle with complicated designs.

"Please don't step on the circle! Welcome transfer students. I am Neuhaus-sensei I will be teaching the art of sealing." He raised a hand covered with bandages. "Your blood and an appropriate appeal is necessary for a successful summon." He explained as he unwrapped his hand.

He raised it above the circle and blood fell on it. "The son of Typhus and Echidna answer my request and COME OUT!" He chanted.

A grotesque humanoid monster appeared on top of the circle. "There are a small amount of people able to do this and make the work as their familiar. Sheer spiritual fortitude and _NATURAL TALENT _is needed to tame a demon."

I looked at Kanda who had been slightly disturbed by the demon.

"Now, on this piece of paper," he handed Kanda and I a square piece of paper and a needle. "Drop you blood on it and recite any words that come to mind."

I pierced my thumb with the needle and dropped my blood on to the circle.

_"Demon of the sea,  
I summon you from the King of Water,  
Source of envy hear my call."_

I chanted in a daze doing what he said, taking any words that come out of my mind.

A huge surge of power came from the piece of paper I was holding as a humanoid demon appeared in front of me.

He had short spiky sea blue hair and side fringe. He was wearing a sea themed hoodie, ripped jeans and black combat boots. What made him look demonic was his pointed ears, teeth and slitted pupils.

"It's been awhile since I've been in Assiah..." He muttered, he looked at me. "Are you the one who summoned me?" He asked.

"Yes I summoned you." I answered not letting any emotion.

He started laughing. "I like you, what's your name?"

"Allen Walker." I replied keeping eye contact.

"I'm Leviathan, kin of the King of Water and ruler of the ocean and envy. I like your spunk, kid." Leviathan replied.

"My lord..." Nehaeus-Sensei muttered. "What talent..." He paused. "Rip the paper!"

I ripped the paper and Leviathan disappeared.

"Che... I've got no f &amp;$*^% talent." Kanda swore.

"Kanda!" I scolded.

"Che, your can swear better than a sailor." He muttered.

"I'm terribly sorry for Kanda's mouth."

Everyone was silent.

"Okay! Next class!" I cheered enthusiastically.

"EEEEHHHH?" Rin yelled, "Your just gonna leave?"

"Yes, let's go Kanda." I pulled Kanda's hand and walked out of the door to the next class.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

  
After school, Kanda and I walked into the ark. As we walked in something hit us.

"ALLENE!" A voice squealed.

"H-Huh?" I asked surprised looking the girl who was hugging me.

"Yes! And I look even more innocent in this reincarnation!"

Road had a petite figure and long black hair, she also had piercing green eyes. She was wearing a thin pink dress with white accents.

"We found Road!" Devitto cheered from behind Road.

"Hehehehehe found Road! Found Road!" Jasdero muttered stupidly as he appeared next to Devitto.

"Allene! Did it really take you that long to find me?!" Road shouted letting go of the hug.

"I'm sorry Road," I mumbled gloomily. "I got lost..."

She started laughing. "Ne, Allen!"

"Yes Road?" I replied.

"I'm gonna be an exorcist too!" She said.

"..."

"Allen?"

"WHAT!?"

**(AN: I'm not going to leave it there)**

"Did you hear me? I said, I'm gonna be an exorcist!" Road repeated.

"I didn't mean it as I couldn't hear you I meant I-" I was cut of abruptly by Road.

"Come on, Allen!" Road grabbed my hand and by reflex I grabbed Kanda's hand and we were both pulled into Road's Pink doors.

"Che." Kanda grunted as he was pulled through the gates.

* * *

Road P.O.V

* * *

  
As soon as I pulled Allen into the doors I knew something was wrong, she felt too heavy. I looked back and saw Allen... AND Kanda, knocked out because I put them to sleep and gave them a 'nice' dream.

'How did Kanda get here?' I thought as I observed them.

I grinned insanely. 'They're holding hands! If they were strangers I would turn them into dolls!'

"Who's there!?" A voice called out.

"Road Kamelot, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu!" I said in the direction of the voice. "You are Mepisto Pheles, correct."

A man stepped into the light. He was wearing the tackiest clothes I had ever seen and looked worse than a level 1 Akuma and had purple hair and a weird goatee.

"How do I know you're not a threat?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm Allen Walker's cousin!" I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because." I said and grabbed Allen and placed her in front of me. "Allen can tell you."

Allene P.O.V

When I woke up I was being held into an upright position by two small hands.

"Allen can tell you."

"Huh?" I said confused.  
****  
END of CHAPTER 4****

* * *

I think Allen's a bit out of character...


	5. Chapter 5: Road Kamelot is an Exorcist?

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Hehehe... And sorry this chapter's SO SHORT!**

* * *

Lucifer Chapter 5

**Allene P.O.V**

* * *

When I woke up I was being held into an upright position by two small hands. "Allen can tell you."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Allen!" I turned 'round to see Road grinning at me.

"Road?" I asked standing up totally ignoring Mepisto. "Where am I? And why is Kanda sleeping on the floor."

"Allen, help me convince this Mepisto guy to make me an exorcist!" She whined 'Or I'll chase you with dresses in your dreams.' I thought seeing a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Mepisto-San please! It is for my safety!"

"Safety?" He asked confused.

"Yes, my sleep's safety!"

"Well~ I-" He was interrupted.

"I just wanna play! I haven't done anything fun in 200 years!" Road pouted.

Mepisto laughed. "You're very interesting, I like it! Your accepted!"

Road squealed in happiness, and unintentionally woke Kanda up.

"Che. What's happening?" He asked standing up.

"Ah... Nothing important!" I smiled.

"Che." He left it at that.

I opened an Ark Gate. And we walked inside. "Are you coming Road?"

"Un!" She skipped into the gate.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

"Class, this is Road Kamelot, an exchange student from Ireland." Yukio spoke.

"Is it just me or are we getting a lot of exchange students?" Rin wondered out loud.

"Nii-San!" Yukio scolded and Rin simply scratched his back.

"Hi! I'm Road Kamelot! I'm Allen's cousin! Nice to meet 'cha!" Road said as she took a seat next to me.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

* * *

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Rin screamed.

'What are they talking about?' I asked myself.

'Dunno.' Neah said, mentally shrugging.

"I wonder what can we do..." Shima murmured.

"I wanna go! I mean Camy... Uver Rookies... Lots of Artists are coming!"

'Ahh... The Festival...'

"Allen!" Road said appearing before me. "Go to the festival with me!"

"Road, you need to be a couple to enter."

"Then go as a boy!" Road whined.

"Sorry, Road. I'm going with Kanda." I apologised.

"WHAT!?" Road screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Um... Nothing!" Everyone resumed to their previous activity. "Road! Keep it down." I whispered.

"So, did Kanda ask you out?" She asked smirking.

"N-no..." I started blushing. "I... I asked him... Y'know..." My British accent coming back.

"Are you sure?" She asked coming closer to me.

"Y-yeah..." I said trying not break down and confess.

"Really?"

"I... Um... Argh! Fine! Yer bloody idiot! Ya win! H-" I was interrupted by my growling stomach.

"Let's eat." Road said as my blush deepened further.

"Yeah..."

Once we were outside Rin and co. were walking like the living dead.

"Hey!" I called out. "What's wrong?"

"Allen!" Rin sobbed. "We don't have dates for the festival."

Road laughed. "What do you think are standing before you?"

Rin looked confused but Shima got the hint.

"Allen, will you go to the festival with me?" He asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but, I'm going with Kanda."

"Another fail..." He said dejectedly.

"But Road might accept." I added thoughtfully.

"Road will you go to the Festival with me?" He said, almost immediately.

"Eh?" She thought for a while, "Ok. Only 'cuz I wanna go to the Festival."

"YES!" Shima was jumping up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"So where are we gonna meet?" Road asked twirling her lollipop around.

Shima started making rendezvous with Road as I turned to face Rin who looked even worse.

"Heyyyy!" A familiar voice called.

"Moriyama-San!" I said. "Ho-"

I was rudely interrupted by Rin. "Sheimi! Why are you here?"

"Well..." She started. "I'm in your same school year... Starting today! I passes the midterm exams."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yuki-chan has taught me all this time, but I wanted to tell you once I actually passed..."

"So that's why you were being all secretive."

"E-eh? N-no..." She trailed off.

"Shiemi, the office is this way." Yukio said, appearing from the crowd.

"See you! Maybe we'll be in the same class." She wave off as she followed Yukio.

"It's my advent of my time..." Rin murmured.

"Uh... Okumura-kun..." Konekomaru said.

"I can invite Shiemi." He said with great confidence.

"'Advent' such a big word." Bon commented.

"Nice expression!" Shima complimented.

"This is not going to end nicely." I whispered to Road who was strangely quiet.

"Hush! I'm trying to watch!" She snapped as I sweat dropped.

"Okay," My stomach growled once again and I blushed. "Let's eat." I looped my arm through Road's and dragged her away.

"Ah! Allen! Let go of me!" She complained.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! If you have any ideas for the next Chapter please PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6: HIATUS?

**Sorry for not updating for a while! There is a serious note a the bottom of this very short chapter.**

* * *

Lucifer Chapter 6

**Allene P.O.V**

* * *

I continued to eat and my 'black hole,' as Road called it, was satisfied after 30 full courses.

"Woah~ Allen, how do you eat so much, and stay so thin?" Road asked curiously, as I simply shrugged.

"I could say the same to you, how can you eat so much candy and not have diabetes?" I asked, finishing up my food and like me, she shrugged.

"So~ tomorrow, where are you going with Kanda?" She asked me slyly. "Are you going to confess?"

"Uh..." A blush had risen to my face. "I'm... Um..." The bell rang, saving me from 'Road's Evil Clutches' and I dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Darn, she escaped!" I heard Road shout on my way out.

LATER AT NIGHT TIME

'Do I really like Kanda?' I wondered sighing and flopping on my bed. I was already dressed in my white pyjamas which was decorated with black music notes.

_'You like him and you know it!'_ Neah said in the same sly tone that Road used.

'Shut up!' I said, wanting to run away from him.

_'Okay, okay... But if he hurts you..._' Venom seeped into his words.

'He doesn't even think about me in that way!' I told him.

_'Yeah, yeah. Just keep telling yourself that._' He replied.

"Goodnight, Dad." I whispered.

_'Goodnight, Allene..._' He trailed off as I fell asleep.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning, as usual and got dressed for school. I brushed my teeth then proceeded to wake up Neah.

'Neah, wake up.' I told him.

_'Zzzzz.'_ He replied.

'Neah, WAKE UP!'

_'Shut up! Zzzz...'_ He mumbled.

'Daddy, please wake up.' I tried once more.

_'Five more minutes...'_

'Otou-san, I'm going to commit suicide if you do**n't WAKE UP!"**

_'Don't die Allene!' _Neah said clearly, waking up.

'Thank you.'

I then opened an Arc Gate to Kanda's room. I stepped through

* * *

As soon as I entered the room I had a sword at my throat.

"Kanda, chill it's just me." I said, raising my hand up as though I was suspected of something.

He grunted a sheathed Mugen into it's case.

"Meet you at gate #23." With that I walked back into the gate I came from.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I HAVE A _VERY_ IMPORTANT NOTICE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!**

**I just don't understand romance! Maybe Im too young...**

**So from now on, this story is Hiatus and up for adoption. If my writer's block finishes before someone adopts, it won't be up for adoption.**

**I am also think about getting a Beta-Tester. My skills just aren't good enough...**

**TO ADOPT PLEASE P.M. ME!**


End file.
